When I am dead
by TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: Every since I died, I did not know who I really was. I just want to find out who I am. Slight OP crossover. Fem!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**When I am dead**

**Chapter One**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I had died a long time ago or so it seemed. I don't know how I died, but I did. I guess that I was lucky, very lucky, to wind up the Soul Society even though when I died I had the emotions like pain, loneliness, and numbness. From what I learned from the academy that trains young soul reapers that when a person dies and has those feelings or negative feelings, they become a Hollow. A Hollow is a creature that feelings nothing, but hunger and would then eat souls of both the living and the dead. When I was in the academy, I found out the date in the world of the living that I was not even born yet, heck, my great, great grandparents were not even born yet. But let's start at the beginning, well sort of.

When I first arrived in the Soul Society, I was very young at that time; I think that I was around the age of five or six at that time. But I don't really know at that time, hell I did not even know my name at that time. So I named myself 'Musica'. After a week or so running around in the distract helping elderly people and causing chaos whenever it was not so troublesome and also when there was no clouds in the sky to watch, it was then I began hearing a voice in my head shouting that he was god and how everyone would bow at his feet. I was able to ignore it for a good month until I almost literally cracked one day. Somehow I was able to force the voice out of my head into the world.

"Finally, I am free," The man laughed a laugh that all evil crazy mad men laugh. He stood at seven feet and had a huge hoop that looked to be made out of bone with three small sized drums attached to it, and that hoop was coming out of his back where his shoulder blades were located. He had a staff made out of what looks like to be gold in his hand and it was almost as tall as him. He had blonde hair and two golden earrings on his very long earlobes.

He looked down when he heard me breathing and asked, "Who are you, little girl?"

"Name's Musica, what's yours?" I asked him. I mean even though he came out of my head, I still did not know his name.

"I'm Eneru and I am god," Eneru introduced himself.

When Eneru said he was god, something inside me, said that was wrong, he was not god, but instead he was part of me. I got angry at Eneru and stated to him, "You are not god, you are the voice that I forced out of my head, because you were driving me nutz."

"I am god and I was born to rule you pathetic mortals," Eneru shouted at me. It was then that I attacked him with all I got.

**(Scene Break)**

It had been several days since I had beaten Eneru and now he finally changed his tune about being god and said that he was just testing me. I did not believe that for a moment, because when someone wants to test you, they would not drive you crazy. I got confused when he said that he was my Zanpaku-to and also that he was part of my soul. He also informed me that I have almost unlimited amount of spiritual pressure and that I have to be very careful when I release it, because most people can't stand it and it becomes very hard for them to breath.

I also found that his element was pure lightning. It was very interesting to learn more about him.

I was walking around the streets looking for food, because I was getting really hungry. When I accidentally bumped into someone as I was not watching where I was going.

"I am sorry, sir," I apologized as I bowed my head.

I turned to leave when a hand grabbed my shoulder; I turned around and saw it was an old geezer who was wearing a black kimono with a white robe over it. It was a soul reaper, but not just any soul reaper; it was a captain of all things.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked him.

He frowned at my attitude, but he answered my questions, "I am Captain Kuchiki of the Sixth Company. I was sent to find the person who was releasing a huge amount of spiritual pressure and take them with me. That person is you, young man."

I raised an eyebrow at him; I found it too troublesome to correct him about the mistaken gender. I know that I have short black hair and that I look sort of like a boy. But really, I don't look like that much of a boy.

"What are you going to do with me, Captain?" I asked in a lazy tone.

"That will be up to the Head Captain to decide. Please follow me and no wandering off," The Captain ordered before he headed off towards the Seireitei.

**(Scene Break)**

I was standing in front of a really old geezer, normal people would usually fidget in the presence of someone powerful, but it would be too troublesome.

"What is your name, boy?" The Head Captain asked me.

"Musica, sir," Musica answered. **(For****now****on,****it****'****s****going****to****be****in****third****person****'****s****point****of****view)**

"Good, good, well I think that you are too young to attend the academy, I think that Captain Kuchiki can give you a room to live at in his compound. Is that alright with you, Captain?" The Head Captain asked the captain.

"Of course, sir. I would be honor, sir." Captain Kuchiki replied with respect.

"Good, you are dismissed," Captain Yamamoto said before going back to his paperwork.

The two of them walked out of the office and out of the barracks of the first company. It was then that Captain Kuchiki spoke up, "I have a son that is your age, so the two of you should get along."

Now, for Musica it's a start of a new life that she is going to find troublesome to deal with.

**AN: I hope that you like it. It just popped into my head during the night. So please forgive me if there are any mistakes. And for the Zanpaku-to, I always thought that the characters from One Piece that have devil fruit powers would make a brilliant Zanpaku-to for a soul reaper to have. Please review and tell me what you think of it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Musica had finished her bath in one of the bathrooms at the Kuchiki Estate. Thankfully, she was aloud to bring a change of clothes with her. Looking in the mirror, she saw her black hair shine and how it had a blue tint to it, but with her short hair, it stuck up everywhere and no matter how hard she tries, it would not lay flat. Even with the dirt gone, her skin had a dark tan since she almost always laying in the sun watching the cloud drift passed. The best thing that happened to her was that lightning bolt scar that never seems to heal, has finally began to heal the way it should. But the down side was that she still can count every single rib and backbone in her body as they stick out, because she never was able to eat enough food even while she was alive.

Putting on her clothes and exiting the bathroom, she found that one of the maids were waiting for her.

"Please follow me to where you will be staying, Musica –sama," She said before turning away and leading her to her new bedroom.

"I hope that you like it, Musica –sama," She said as she bowed and left.

The room was plain and boring, but Musica liked it as it would be too troublesome to decorate it. It had a bed, a writing desk, a closet, a full length mirror, a dresser, and a huge window that over looks the garden. The garden was beautiful with a lot of different kinds of flowers and plants, but what she really like was the Sukura tree.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, getting up and she opened the door to find Kuchiki there.

"I hope that the room is to your liking, Musica –san," Captain Kuchiki said.

"Of course, sir, thank you," Musica replied as she bowed her head.

"I want to introduce my grandson, Byakuya, to you right now. So if you follow me, please," Captain Kuchiki told her.

As they made their way through the compound, they finally stepped out of the house into what looks like to be a training ground. Musica saw a young boy around her age meditating. For someone as young as she is and is able to stay still like that, it has to take some practice.

"Ah, Byakuya that is enough meditating for the day. Come over here, I have someone to introduce to you who is around your age," Captain Kuchiki said.

"Yes, Grandfather," Byakuya respectively replied.

When he came closer, Musica noticed that they could pass as twins except their eyes were different colors. And also Byakuya was about an inch or so taller than she was and he has some muscles where she was just skin and bones. But that was cause by not getting enough to eat. Maybe she should grow out her hair, so they can pass as twins. He seems to be the type to be annoyed by that or not. It just depends on the person and hopefully it won't be too troublesome to do.

"Byakuya this is Musica, Musica this is my grandson, Byakuya. Musica will be staying here until he is ready to go to the academy in a couple of years. So I want the two of you to get to know each other better," Captain Kuchiki said before walking off in a different direction to do something else.

Byakuya spoke up and said, "I'm Byakuya Kuchiki and I am the future head of the Kuchiki clan. I like training and I want to be a captain just like my grandfather so I can make him proud of me."

Musica sighed and then said, "I'm Musica. I like things that I don't consider too troublesome and my hobby is cloud watching. I guess that in my future, I'm going to be a soul reaper for the Seireitei. By the way, what can you tell me about the Seireitei and their system?"

Byakuya spent the next hour explaining about Gotei 13 and how there are thirteen captains and the head captain is the captain of the first company. And also he explained the duties of the soul reapers and how they defend the world of the living from hollows that are creatures that eat souls of both the death and of the living and also they help guide the souls of the dead to the soul society. Byakuya also explained about the Central 46 and how it rules the soul society. But the only thing above their rule was the Royal Guard and Kami, the Soul King. It was very interesting and all new to Musica.

When Musica asked Byakuya why he was meditating. Byakuya told her that meditation was the best way to connect their Zanpaku-to. When he asked her if she had been in connect with her Zanpaku-to, Musica shrugged and said it would be too troublesome to listen to a voice when its chattering away in her head. Byakuya frowned at her answer, while Eneru was laughing and said that the boy would very stupid if he did not figure out what she really meant. It did not matter to her if he figures it out or not, it was something to annoy him with.

**(Scene Break)**

It was night time and Byakuya was supposed to be in bed, but instead he was walking to the study where his grandfather was.

"Ah, Byakuya are you supposed to be in bed right now?" Captain Kuchiki asked his grandson.

"Yes, but there is something that was bothering me and I wanted to talk to you about it," Byakuya said as he stepped inside the study and closed the door behind him.

"What is it then?" Captain Kuchiki asked.

Byakuya shifted on his feet before he started to speak, "Musica asked me why I was meditating and I told him that I was trying to connect my Zanpaku-to. And then I asked him if he had connected his Zanpaku-to and this is what he said, 'It would be too troublesome to listen to a voice when its chattering away in my head.' Does that mean that he was in connect with his Zanpaku-to, Grandfather?"

Captain Kuchiki smiled at what he heard, so he spoke up and said to his grandson, "It appears that Musica can communicate with his Zanpaku-to, but he told you in a way that would be a useless information just to annoy you. You need to learn to read between the lines and find the right answer. Now, you should be in bed."

"Of course, Grandfather. Thank you and goodnight." Byakuya said as he bowed before leaving.

Captain Kuchiki could not help but smile as he thought it will interesting to see how his grandson interacts with someone with Musica. He could tell even though Musica acts like he's lazy and did not care; he is smarter and more observant than he lets on. Hopefully, even though his grandson is young, maybe he would catch on what Musica really is.

**(Scene Break)**

"Masters Byakuya and Musica, Master Kuchiki wants you two in his study immediately," The maid told them before she left.

Musica and Byakuya looked at each other, before heading towards the study. When they reached there, they heard voices coming from inside. Opening the door, they saw…

To Be Continued…

AN: I hope that you like it. Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter. Have a nice day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach or of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. So please enjoy this chapter. Thanks.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Flashback

"**Zanpaku-to talking"**

'_**Zanpaku-to thinking'**_

**(Scene Break)**

_Four years later…_

Musica was now the Third Seat of the Ninth Company and she is very happy with that, even though the paperwork was so troublesome to deal with. But she liked Captain Kensei and Vice Captain Mashiro. Musica quickly found out that Vice Captain Mashiro was the biggest idiot alive and that she had to restraint Captain Kensei, so he would not strangle her when she was being stupid. They both knew that Musica was a girl instead of a boy when Kensei had accidentally walked in on her taking a shower and saw her well developed chest that she tied with bandages to keep flat. That was so embarrassing, even more so when Kensei began to get a nose bleed when he saw her. Pervert. She even told Byakuya and got him to promise to not to tell anyone about it. In fact, Byakuya thought it was the best type of prank to play, until Musica pointed out that he could play the part of a girl and no one would be able to tell that he was a boy. That got Byakuya mad as hell about that comment.

Musica only spent two years in the academy before graduating. After graduating, she and a few other classmates got drunk and Musica woke up with a tattoo over her right eye. It was rose vines with some roses blooming, it was quite pretty. Anyways, during that time in the academy, she had found out that fan girls were scary. She met one of the teachers, Sosuke Aizen who was filling in for one of the teachers who had taught kido. Both Musica and Eneru agreed that something was odd about Aizen. Apparently, Sosuke Aizen took an interest in Musica and often as he could, he would hang out with her even though Aizen thought that Musica was a guy and he would play chess with her. He seemed friendly enough, but there was an odd feeling coming from him that she did not like or was comfortable with.

Also, in the academy, she discovered a couple of abilities that Eneru has and they are the ability to predict an opponent's every move before they even do it, another one was the ability to track someone, no matter where they went, another was to see through illusions, especially the ones that Aizen makes, and she can overhear any conversation that was on the other half of the Seiretei without moving from her spot.

**(Scene Break)**

Musica was cloud watching as she had finally finished the paperwork that was assigned to her for that day and she was now taking it easy. It was a rare thing that she could finish and file away that demon of all demons. Her hand was still hurting her from all of that signing that she had to do.

"**I believe that Aizen knows about your female secret as he is watching us with one of his weak illusions hiding him,"** Eneru pointed out.

'_Let him watch. I'm just minding my own business,'_ Musica thought. Although, it was getting annoying that Aizen has lately been stalking her.

"**You should visit Byakuya. I know for a fact that he just started the academy. I wonder how many fan girls he has already,"** Eneru muttered the last sentence to himself.

Musica agreed that it would be good to visit her friend. She had become a honorary member of the Kuchiki clan. She even still has her own room that she was given when she first stayed there that she still uses when she wants some peace and quiet. Even though, Musica was not a real member of the clan, they still felt proud of her accomplishments. Byakuya let that slip to her on one of her visits. She felt happy that she has a home to go to that is away from the barracks of the Ninth Company.

'_We better enjoy this time that we have now, because I have a feeling that something big and horrible is about to happen and happen soon,'_ Musica thought to Eneru.

"**I agree. There was not any word from the advance group yet ad its worrying. I can't seem to locate them, its like they just disappeared into thin air,"** Eneru told her as he still tried to locate them.

Lately, there had been rumors that souls were disappearing from the districts caused by an unknown, so on the orders from her Captain, Musica had sent a group of ten soul reapers to investigate a couple of days ago and they haven't received any word from them yet. If they don't get any word back from them by tomorrow, Kensei, Mashiro, and a few others are going to investigate themselves, while leaving Musica as a temporary Captain of the Ninth Company until they return or if anything should happen to them, she would become the new Captain of the Ninth Company, but Musica just hope that does not happen.

As Musica entered the campus of the academy, she made her way to where Byakuya was. On the way there, Musica noticed that the female population was staring at her with lust in their eyes while they pointed, whispered to the friends, and giggled. A few brave ones came up to her and began flirting with her, but she told to them to get lost as she just here to visit a good friend of hers.

"**It looks like you got yourself a fan club among the students already,"** Eneru exclaimed as he was laughing his ass off. She just ignored him.

"Hey, Byakuya," She greeted as she finally spotted her friend coming out of the library.

**(Scene Break)**

More than 24 hours later…

Musica just came out of the emergency meeting that the Head Captain called. They had just received word that the advance group that Musica had sent out became the first soul reaper victims of what ever was out there.

On the way to her barracks, Mayuri joined her. Mayuri suddenly asked, "The ones that were just sent out, they are not coming back are they?"

"I doubt it, but I hope that I'm wrong about that," Musica honestly answered. Suddenly, something interesting was happening and it was surprising. "That's interesting."

"What's interesting!" Mayuri demanded.

"It seems that Vice Captain Aizen and the new Third Seat of the Fifth Company, Ichimaru Gin had just arrived at the scene. The interesting part is apparently, they are the ones to cause the soul reapers and souls to disappear. Aizen is trying to creating a soul reaper with a Hollow side to them by experimenting on the ones who just sent out. The other interesting part is that Fifth Seat Tosen is apart of their little traitorous group. I should have spoken up during the meeting to stop this from ever happening," Musica explained.

Mayuri's eyes narrowed and he asked, "What are you going to do about them as they are traitors to the Soul Society?"

Musica sighed as she answered, "Nothing. There is nothing that we can do, but wait for them to make their next move. We will have to keep an eye out and keep a close watch on them as possible without letting them know that we know about them. We should keep to the shadows and help our captains and vice captains if they survive this."

Mayuri grunted in response. Mayuri was the first to come to her with information that he caught Aizen looking their files on experiments. Mayuri knew her secret and even though, he was paranoid as hell, in his own way, he trusts her. The only thing that Musica can do is to trust him back. Hopefully, everything will work out and everyone would come home, but that hope was not there.

**AN: I hope that you all like it. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**When I am dead**

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach or of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. So please enjoy this chapter. Thanks. I also want to thank **'sakurademonalchemist'** for being my BETA.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Flashback

"**Zanpaku-to talking"**

'_**Zanpaku-to thinking'**_

**(Scene Break)**

_Last time…_

_Mayuri's eyes narrowed and he asked, "What are you going to do about them as they are traitors to the Soul Society?"_

_Musica sighed as she answered, "Nothing. There is nothing that we can do, but wait for them to make their next move. We will have to keep an eye out and keep a close watch on them as possible without letting them know that we know about them. We should keep to the shadows and help our captains and vice captains if they survive this."_

_Mayuri grunted in response. Mayuri was the first to come to her with information that he caught Aizen looking their files on experiments. Mayuri knew her secret and even though, he was paranoid as hell, in his own way, he trusts her. The only thing that Musica can do is to trust him back. Hopefully, everything will work out and everyone would come home, but that hope was not there._

**(Scene Break)**

_Present Time…_

_Sosuke Aizen's POV…_

Aizen has been stalking… sorry, following the new Captain of the Ninth Company, Musica, ever since Aizen met him in the academy a couple of years ago. Something about Musica had fascinated him. Musica was one of the laziest people that he had ever met and yet he Rose to the rank of third seat within months of graduating, while Tosen Rose to the rank of fifth seat.

When they first met in the academy, when Aizen had filled in for a teacher, Aizen could truthfully admit to anyone that Musica was the first person that was not wanting to be his friend due to his rank of Vice Captain or for his good looks like everyone else and that was very refreshing. In fact, Musica just seemed to ignore him completely, except during class whenever he was teaching. It was a mystery to Aizen, so it became like a puzzle for him to solve. So whenever Aizen could get away from his duties after completing them of course, he would hunt down Musica and hang out with him. His excuse to others when they asked him about his actions was that Musica did not have any friends in the academy and he did not want him to be unable to work with others when the time comes.

He was very shocked to learn that his Captain, Shinji Hirako had met Musica before, when he was visiting Captain Kuchiki in the Clan Compound. Apparently, Musica was staying with the Kuchiki Clan and still had a room in the compound. According to Shinji, Head Captain Yamamoto had asked if Musica could stay with them, so now the Kuchiki considered Musica as an honorary member of the Kuchiki Clan due to Musica being a genius and rising through the ranks so fast. And also to have the Head Captain choose their clan for this job.

Soon enough, Aizen had learned that Musica had a hobby of playing chess. So he would challenge Musica to a game of chess and the chess matches were fun, since neither of them would win all of the time. He also took the time during the matches to see what Musica would let slip on his progress, but unluckily Musica never revealed hardly anything about himself. But after much time spent around Musica, Aizen was one hundred percent sure that he was hiding something and Aizen is determine to find out what that secret is.

After becoming the third seat in the Ninth Company was the first time in over a year since he last saw Musica. Aizen was shocked to see how much Musica had changed during that time. Not only Musica had gotten taller and developed more muscles, yet he had managed to stay thin indicating that Musica's strong point was speed, but Musica had gotten a tattoo of roses over his right eye. When he had asked Musica when he had gotten the tattoo. Musica told after saying his favorite word: Troublesome. Looks like some things did not change.

There were times that Aizen would swear that Musica was a woman, but that was not possible as Musica was as flat chested as any man. Aizen did not know that he was so close to guessing the truth. As time went on, he found out that Musica would hang out with Mayuri, who seemed to be extremely antisocial and hated everyone, but to the shock of everyone, those two got along perfectly fine. It was like Mayuri and Musica were friends.

When he began doing his experiments in the Rukongai district and trying to complete the Hogyoku, he knew that soon the Ninth Company will send out soul reapers to investigate into why souls were disappearing. And that is when he will break the barriers between soul reapers and Hollows and create a whole new being. The first ten soul reapers that was sent, they were a big disappointment as they were absorbed into by the incomplete Hogyoku. Then finally, Kensei, Mashiro, and seats three through five were sent to investigate these events and that fit into Aizen's plans for them, especially for Musica. Even though, Aizen enjoyed Musica's company, he was a necessary sacrifice in order for his plans to work. And also, Aizen needed Tosen to become Captain of the Ninth Company, so he can continue working on his experiments without having someone sticking their noses into his business.

But what Aizen and Tosen did not count on or expect for Kensei to switch Musica for his sixth seat and leave Musica as temporary Captain until his return. So now, Musica became the new Captain and he had to rethink his plans.

Coming out of his thoughts, Aizen studied the man, who was responsible for ruining his plans. Looking up at the sun, Aizen decided it was time that he should return to his office and make sure that Gin did not pull any pranks while he was away. Aizen had to wonder for a moment what Musica would say if he knew that Aizen was responsible for his Captain's disappearance.

**(Scene Break)**

_Musica's POV…_

It has been almost a year since her Captain and the others were turned into Hollows by Aizen and his two followers and she became Captain. She had made Tosen her new Vice Captain to avoid any suspicions from Aizen. Her friend Mayuri, also, became Captain and the Head of the Department of Research and Development as well. Aizen, of course, became the new Captain of the Fifth Company with Gin as his new Vice Captain. But poor Soi-Fon had took Yoruichi Shihoin's abandonment pretty hard; Soi-Fon had turned into a cold hearted bitch and was borderline cruelty to her subordinates.

"**Maybe you should visit her before visiting Mayuri and remind her that she was not the only one who lost their Captain,"** Eneru suggested. Even Eneru was getting pretty sick and tired of Soi-Fon's attitude.

'_That is a good idea,'_ Musica thought as she got up from her position and began making her way to the Second Company.

On the way there, Musica almost ran into Nanao Ise, the new Vice Captain of the Eighth Company, looking for her missing Captain, Shunsui Kyoraku.

"Captain Musica! I'm…" Nanao began to apologize, but Musica interrupted her.

"Your Captain is hiding out in Jushiro's office," Musica told the poor girl.

"Thank you so much, Captain Musica," Nanao thanked her, before racing off to capture her Captain and force him to return to his office and complete his paperwork.

There were two captains that were famous for trying to get out of doing their paperwork, so they had taken to hiding from their Vice Captains, causing them unbelievable amounts of stress. Captains Shunsui Kyoraku and Isshin Shiba were the most troublesome captains around the Soul Society.

**(Scene Break)**

When Musica arrived outside of Soi-Fon's office, she could hear Soi-Fon's screaming at two soul reapers for not finishing their duties faster. Shaking her head in disappointment, Musica entered the office.

"That is enough, Captain Soi-Fon," Musica said seriously. "Everyone please leave this office, while I talk to your Captain."

When the office was emptied, Soi-Fon yelled angrily, "You have no right to come in here and order my men around!"

Musica was getting pretty annoyed with Soi-Fon as she pointed out, "And you have no right to treat your men like trash."

Soi-Fon screamed, "Its none of your damn business how I treat my men, Musica! You know nothing about what I'm going through!"

SMACK!

Soi-Fon was on the floor, holding her cheek as she looked up at Musica who had slapped her. Fear began to fill her body as Soi-Fon looked up at a pissed off Musica. Never in her life would she believed that the lazy, calm Musica would get angry and now Soi-Fon knew that it was not a very good idea to get Musica angry.

"You think that you're the only one who lost their Captain that night," Musica said in a cold, calm voice as she glared down Soi-Fon. "Think again! I lost my Captain and Vice Captain and several seat officers and they were good friends of mine. But the way that you are treating your subordinates is disgusting and not right and your way is on borderline cruelty. Keep it up, Soi-Fon, and you will lose your rank as Captain. The other captains, including myself, will request of the Head Captain to remove you from the rank of Captain. So shape up, and stop acting like a spoiled little brat who didn't get their favorite toy and start acting like a responsible Captain who takes care of their subordinates, before its too late. Yoruichi would be so disappointed in her favorite soul reaper, if she saw you now. Now grow up."

Musica then left Soi-Fon sitting on the floor, in shock and sadness. Musica could only hope that she got through to her.

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a wonderful day, everyone. The BETA version will be posted later on.**


	5. Chapter 5

**When I am Dead**

**Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach or of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. I want to say 'Thank You' to all of those who wrote a review, faved, and or followed this or any of my other stories. It encourages us authors to have your support.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Zanpaku-to speaking"**

Flashback

**(Scene Break)**

As Musica walked towards the Barracks of the Twelfth Company in a slow yet steady pace. She was on her way to visit Mayuri as she was bored and her paperwork was finished. Even though, she is well known as to be the laziest Captain and Shinigami around, she still completes it much to other captains' eternal shame. She is very proud to claim the title of the only Captain to ever finish their damn paperwork. And that means free time to do whatever the hell that she wanted to do, which isn't much. Plus, Mayuri seems to always know the best rumors that are floating around.

Musica greeted the researchers that walked passed; she knew that Mayuri was in his personal lab. Only Mayuri and her can get into the lab. This lab is where all of the top secret info was stored, no one not even Aizen can break into. Not that Aizen didn't try to. That was a good laugh for them, since the punishment are prank –like. A pink with neon green polka -dots Aizen walking around the Soul Society and when anyone including Musica, was able see the results first hand. Just for kicks, she asked what happened, he blamed Gin for it, which is a good answer, considering Gin is known for pulling pranks around the Soul Society, whenever he gets too bored.

Flashback

Aizen was deeply humiliated as he made his way back to his barracks when Musica caught up to him. Sure she already knew what had happened to him by watching the video of it happening, but for kicks, she wanted to hear what his excuse was, as Aizen so deserved this for trying to stick his nose where it did not belong.

"How troublesome," Musica said, loud enough for Aizen to hear.

Aizen turned to face her with an embarrassed expression on his face and asked, "Not to sound rude or anything, but why are you here, my friend?"

Musica raised an eyebrow at him with a pointed look on her face and replied, "Well, you see, I was at my usual spot, watching the clouds slowly drift by, when a group of women (cough fan girls cough) walked by and they were laughing and talking about your new colors, which by the way, I feel that I need to point out that the colors do not suit you at all and clash horribly. So how did this happen anyways?"

"Gin," Aizen's only answer.

"Troublesome," Musica stated with a yawn, before turning around to go back to her usual spot for cloud gazing and a good long nap. "Good luck with washing that off."

She did not get too far before bursting out with laughter that she knew that Aizen could possibly still hear her, but she did not care whatsoever. He still deserved it. Eneru was already passed out from laughing so hard.

End of Flashback

"There you are," Mayuri said, when he spotted her. In front of him, was a young woman laying on the table. "Do you mind naming her, since she is half yours after all?"

About a year or so ago, Mayuri approached her, asking for one of her eggs, while explaining that he could not find someone that was perfect enough to be his Vice Captain, so he had decided to make one instead. And since she was extremely powerful and observant and he was beyond a genius and if both of their genes were combined, it would make the perfect Vice Captain. Now, normally, she would be ready to kill him for asking her that, but giving birth is very unlikely to happen and since almost everyone in the Soul Society believes that she is male. And she may have wanted someone to inherit what she has in case she was killed during duty. So she agreed to what he had requested.

"Nemu Kurotsuchi," Musica decided after a moment or two of thinking. It sounded like a good name.

Now the newly named Nemu has a slim, yet muscular build, her hair that was inherited from Musica, was pulled back and braided, her eyes were a soft green and Nemu also inherited Musica's nose. But from Mayuri, Nemu inherited his face structure and height and intelligence. Thankfully, Nemu looks more like Mayuri than like Musica. The only way for anyone to know that Nemu is half hers, is to be told the truth. But the only one that could possibly guess the truth would probably be Byakuya as he knows the truth about her.

After Mayuri finished studying Nemu, he turned on his computer and began to type and while he was doing this, he spoke up, "There are some interesting rumors going around that I know hat you would find interesting to hear."

Musica looked up from a magazine that Mayuri somehow got a hold of from the World of the Living, and she raised an eyebrow at Mayuri, "Oh?"

Mayuri's smiled widened, "One of the rumors is stating that Aizen is obsessed, a bit too much and some people finally noticed that, with you and there is evidence that there is a fan club starting up that its main focus is for you two to pair up. A yaori dream come true."

Musica's expression on her face showed her disgust and horror as she stated plainly, "Definitely not my type and even if Aizen was the last man in all three worlds and it was up to us to save humanity. I would say 'screw humanity' and kill him. It will nightmares for weeks just even thinking of that."

Mayuri laughed, "Another rumor going around is that you and I are secretly screwing each other in my labs."

"Well, we do have a daughter who has both of our DNA," Musica said as she gave Nemu a pointed look.

Mayuri shrugged as he continued, "This last rumor spread like wild fire from this morning when you visited Soi-Fon. Those who witnessed it say that when you get angry that your anger is worse than the Head Captain's."

Musica began to chuckle, before she broke out in a coughing fit. As she was coughing, a white substance flew out of her mouth and onto her hand. Mayuri was beside her in a flash with a container to capture the white substance, before it could latch onto her face again. It was extremely hard and a very painful process to get off of her face and it usually left her face in need of a lot of healing before she go anywhere. According to Mayuri, the white substance is what makes the mask of a Hollow when they first begin to form. Also, it is the same stuff that turned the former captains and vice captains into Hollows. The only reason that she coughing up this substance was because she came into contact with the newly turned Hollows, when ordered to collect them and also when she was sent to investigate the place where it first started to collect the dead bodies of her comrades. But thankfully, the coughing fits rarely happen nowadays. Eneru was helping her by pushing out the substance slowly.

Mayuri had told her after studying her and the white substance that she will be gaining some of the powers of a Hollow. And possible gain a Hollow mask.

"Finally," Musica groaned as she got over the coughing fit. If anyone found out about this, she would be put to death faster than the speed of light and she does not feel like dying any time soon.

Mayuri handed her a glass of water and reminded her, "We better get ready for the Captains' Meeting that is less than an hour away."

"Oh joy," Musica muttered. Each time she has a coughing fit like this; it always takes a toll on her body.

Mayuri sighed with relief that Musica was almost back to normal. Everyone believed without a doubt that Mayuri was a heartless and soulless person, who has no emotions and only cares about himself and his experiments. That was simply not true, well for the most part. He did care about those who he considers to be a friend, which was only three people, Musica, their daughter Nemu, and his third seat Akon. Musica is the only one brave enough to try and get to know him personally without someone nudging her to do so or wanting something from him. So Mayuri will keep her close to him and make sure that she is alright. But there is more to that, he figured, somewhere along the line, Mayuri fell in love with her, but he does not know if she felt the same way for him or not. But he won't tell her, because he does not want to risk their friendship. This is why he likes science as it does not involve emotions and guesses. But he knew that deep down, that he would risk it all for her. The woman who stole his heart on accident.

**(Scene Break)**

_On the way to the First Division…_

"**You love him,"** Eneru simply stated the fact. He knew what his partner felt about the mad and questionably insane scientist.

'_Yes, I do,'_ Musica thought back with a tired sigh. _'How could I not? He knows my secrets. He took the time to figure them out and to get to know the real me and Mayuri never treated me any differently or tried to blackmail me with his knowledge. I guess that I fell in love without realizing it. But I don't want to risk loosing my friendship with him, in case he does not feel the same way about me.'_

"**I would personally take the risk and see how it goes,"** Eneru replied. He wanted her to know what its like to be in love. He personally knows that Mayuri loves her back and would do anything for her. When he was alive, he never had the chance to fall in love with someone, mainly because everyone had feared him too much and he was too freaking insane at that time. But now and forever, he regrets it. He did not want Musica to loose this chance. And as cheesy as it may sound, he wants her to follow her heart.

During the time that Eneru was deep in though, Musica decided the next time that she was in Mayuri's lab, she would take that risk.

**(Scene Break)**

_During the Captain's Meeting…_

Aizen studied Musica closely as it seems that he was looking pale and kinda like he was coming down with something. Aizen knows, thanks to Tosen that Musica has not been getting hardly any sleep lately. Apparently, he is not the only one, who had noticed it, Captain Unohana noticed it as well and he could tell already that the scariest Captain has plans to drag Musica to her division and give him an exam. Too bad, Musica was a man instead of a woman. If Musica had been a woman, he would try and woo her. Musica would be his queen when he took over the Soul Society.

Another thing that he noticed that Mayuri kept glancing at Musica, maybe Captain Kurotsuchi was concerned about his fellow Captain. Aizen mentally snorted, yeah right, Captain Kurotsuchi does not even care about others. It's probably nothing to worry about. But maybe, he should start hanging out with Musica more often. He wants to make sure that Musica does not know anything about the real him and of his plans.

**AN: I am so very sorry about it taking so very long to update this story. Trying to help my Mom with her dream and make it possible as she did the same for me. Please write a review telling me what you think of this. Have a wonderful day, everyone.**

**I have a challenge forum near the top of my profile page if anyone is interested in accepting a challenge or challenges from me and some of my friends. If you have a challenge or challenges that you want post, please let me know and I will post them for you. Thanks. **

**Posted: December 9, 2014**


End file.
